Wonders of Another Life - Rewrite
by Raebaer
Summary: When a group of loners are kicked out of their home by a fire, they wander until they stumble upon some Clans. Soon enough, they join the Clan, hoping for an easy life. After a bit, it is easy to see that an easy life will be the hardest thing to achieve. This is a rewrite of one of my very first stories! I'm doing this to show myself how much I improved, basically.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I go by the alias Flame on this site, and Raven on others. I had the urge to read one of my oldest fics and, well, that always goes great. Little, twelve year old me didn't quite understand grammar or much, just yet. Actually, I'm not too sure if I do, still. But, hey, I know I've improved. So, to prove such, I'm going to rewrite this story! Hopefully this goes well.**

 **I don't really know how to rewrite, so I'm going to just, re-read the chapters and go off of them. If you read the previous story, then I should warn you, that this one, although it will follow the same path, will be different. Different cats will die, different pairings may happen. Who knows?**

 **As usual, read and review!**

* * *

I squinted against the bright light of the flame, tail lashing behind me. I could barely make out the shapes moving towards me, and the smoke had pretty much blocked out their scent. I gulped, allowing some ash into my lungs, and then proceeded to cough.

"Cookie?" I heard, faintly. It was my father, Ashes, who called for me. He and a smaller tom brushed against my sides, supporting me as I coughed out the foreign substance. Alright, that's two down.

"Yeah, I'm here. Have you seen Storm?" I asked, grimacing as the fire flickered. I heard sirens before I heard an answer. Humans would take care of this, but I couldn't wait for them to see if anyone else survived this.

"I'm right here, Momma." I heard, faintly, which was followed by a cough. Coal shifted around me to get to his sister, and I ushered them all away from the flame.

"Okay, that's one, two... three..." I counted them up, realizing we were still three short. There were seven of us in the barn before a bunch of small humans decides to set it aflame, and I could only see three, not counting three. "Mokey isn't here. Rayn and Mimi, either." I grumbled. I heard my adopted children whimper, and watched as my father continued to push them away from the fire.

"You called?" I heard a voice behind me, and saw the grey tom that I traveled with. I couldn't help but smile, only to look around.

"Yeah, but that still means that two of us are still in there." I worried, staring ahead. It didn't take me long to turn to Ashes, tail lashing. "Watch them, and don't let them out of your sight." I huffed to the old man. He only nodded, wrapping his tail around them. I turned to Mokey, and he nodded. The two of us made our way back to the fire, him calling to our missing friends and me navigating us through the debris.

"Over here!" I heard Mimi call, and within moments we found her and her mate. Sadly, her mate happened to be stuck under a piece of rotten wood. Mokey went quick to move the plank, and with the help from Mimi and I, we were able to lift it enough for Rayn to shimy out. Mokey took to dragging the blank and white cat while Mimi and I began making a path. Before long, we were back with the others.

Coal trotted over to Rayn as soon as he saw him, but we were still too close to the fire to stop and see the damages. The seven of us moved as quickly as we could to the other side of the large path, the siren monster passing us by. We watched as the humans climbed out of the monster's insides and attempted to quench the fire.

The others began to bustle about, Coal tending to Rayn's wounds and the others searching for somewhere to rest. I was too busy staring at the carnage. That was my home, our home, and now it was gone.

"Momma?" I had heard murmuring before the call, but I didn't think it was directed towards me. I turned my head, cheeks growing hot when everyone began to stare at me. I blinked and turned to Coal, who had called my name.

"Oh, what is it, sweety?" I asked, finally leaving my spot to join the others. When I was close enough, he began to check my wounds. Before long, he started to speak again

"You're good, and everyone else just needs to get fresh air, I think." I scanned the small group. Even Rayn, who was trapped under the wood, seemed revving to be far away from this place. Coal pressed his side to mine and also looked towards the group. "Momma, where are we gonna go?"

"I've been asking myself the same question, sweetheart." I murmured, head low.

"Well, we can aways stay here." Ashes suggested, Storm by his side. She still had a cough, but her eyes were locked on the dying fire behind me. "Actually, I change my mind. We need to find somewhere else to go." my father chuckled quietly after that. I rolled my eyes, tail swishing around Coal and holding him close.

"Alright, how about we wait until day to make that decision?" I suggested. After a small bit of murmurs, my friends and family agreed. "Great, now to assign jobs before we sleep. Who is stable enough to go?" Immediately, the murmurs turned into enthusastic 'I do's. It was my turn to giggle. "Alright, alright. Coal and Rayn, go find some herbs. Ashes, Storm, and Mimi make some temporary dens and nests. Mokey, come hunt with me." They were more demands than suggestions, yet everyone went to work. Mokey and I walked with the herb group for a bit before splitting off. I caught a thrush and a mouse, while Mokey secured a rather large rabbit and a pigeon. He was always the better hunter.

When we returned, Coal and Rayn were separating the few herbs they had gathered. Mimi was putting a finishing touch on the dens, which happened to look pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. I placed my kills in front of one den, while Mokey went to the other. When everyone was finished, we all sat down and ate. My children and I ate the rabbit, while Rayn and Mimi ate the pigeon. Mokey and ashes shared my kills, as Mokey was a big eater and Ashes wasn't. Soon enough, we separated into the dens and rested for the night.

"Cookie?" I heard Mimi's voice, still a bit scratchy from the smoke.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Careful, though. Storm and Coal are asleep." I hush whispered, my tail flicking on Storm's back. They didn't usually sleep this close to me, but I guess tramatic events make them miss the days where I held them so close. I don't mind, really. I'm just happy that they allowed me to adopt them. I remember when I first found them, in the dead of leaf-bare. Storm was so sickly, and Coal was so harsh. That was a while ago, but it still haunts me. Who could do such a thing to their kids? I shiver slightly, knowing that my mother was worse.

"Oh, alright. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I purred quietly, pawing the nest next to me, which was empty due to Storm and Coal not occupying it.

"First, when I was out looking for nest materials, I ran into this... tom. I think he was one of those Clan-cats Luna was always talkin' about." Luna was a kitty-pet that often graced us with her appearance. She stayed with her humans tonight, which was probably for the better. "He wanted me to leave, but when I explained myself, he said that he wants us out by morning." I nodded slowly.

"Then, out by morning we will be." I hummed, resting my head on the ground.

"Oh, I wasn't done." I looked up at her, rolled my eyes, then motioned for her to go on with my paw. "Well, I found out the other day that... um... I'm pregnant?" she seemed unsure. My head shot up, eyes wide. "I felt a few kicks, so I've been carrying for a while now. I asked Luna about it, and she brought me to her human. Her human, she says, is a doctor for us cats, whatever that means. But Luna translated and said that I should be kitting soon." My jaw was slack.

"Does... Does he know?" I asked, tail lashing. Coal shifted, my tail having kept him warm. I squeaked and moved my tail back.

"I haven't told him, but I'm sure that my body has hinted it. I thought I was just eating too much." She let out a nervous, quiet giggle.

"I didn't want to say anything, if I'm completely honest." I laughed. She pawed my face and stood up, wobbling a bit before going to leave. "Goodnight!" I called after her. I heard a giggle as she left.

"Goodnight, Cookie."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Momma! Wake up already!" I finally was shaken out of my dreams.

"Y'know, I didn't think she'd be such a deep sleeper. Especially with how she just moms everyone around when she's awake - Luna, stop that! Luna, come here. Luna-" I rolled my eyes and batted towards the voice.

"I can hear you, y'know." I grumbled, stretching. I saw the black cat, and how she was nervous. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Oh, my humans kicked me out." she said, a slight shrug in her shoulders. I blinked and rolled onto my stomach, staring at her. Storm was still sitting next to me, rolling her eyes at the black cat.

"I thought they liked you?" Storm spoke up. Storm and Luna didn't get along too well, with Luna being on the crazier end of the spectrum.

"Oh, they did. But then they figured out that the baby human was allergic to me. The adult humans argued for a bit before pushing me onto the front doorstep and shutting the door." She looked at her paws. I began to stand up when she continued. "I waited a few days to be let back in - that's why I kept visiting you guys. Last night, though, I saw the male human go inside, and I followed him. He pushed me back out, and didn't even offer me any food." She stuck her nose to the air. "So, I went to the barn to start living life like you guys. It looks like dung now, though. What happened?"

"A fire." Storm stated bluntly before leaving the den. I rolled my eyes at my daughter.

"Well, isn't that harsh. Where'ya guys goin' now?" Luna continued on.

"We have to figure that out now." I hummed as I licked between her ears. She ducked away at first before brushing against my side. She followed me out of the den. "Storm, can you get the others?" I asked. My daughter nodded and trotted into the other den. Soon enough, everyone was out. Mimi was leaning on Rayn, and everyone stared at me.

"Alright, everyone. We have to decide, are we going to stay in the den, or find a new home. Those who want a new home, go to the den I slept in. Those who want to go back to the barn, go to the holly bush over there." Almost immediately, Luna, Storm, and Mimi found themselves at my den. Ashes stared longingly across the past before walking with Coal to my den, as well. Rayn trotted over to support Mimi. They whispered to eachother, and I watched his eyes lower to her stomach.

Finally, it was Mokey and I. I looked up at my travel buddy, and knew what he was going to choose. Together, we joined everyone else.

"Then, its final." I purred. I looked at my group of friends, an equal mixture of excitedness and fear dwelling in their eyes. We got everything together, and began moving out.

* * *

 **Normally, that would be the prologue, but I feel like its more first chapter material. So, I hope it was better than the original, and I hope you return for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh next chapter already! Mainly because I'm lining these up so that I can post a few of them all in one go!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the Clan cat that Mimi saw to find us and order us to leave. We complied, as we were still a bit weak from smoke inhilation. They followed us to a certain point, and we were left alone. We waded through a river, though, and a few cats swam towards us. They began to spit threats, and moved like two angry fish. I got everyone across and we bolted, only slowing down when we felt pine nettles under our paws.

"Wouldn't it be funny if more cats told us to leave?" Luna joked, earning a few laughs. Not ours, though. A few more cats came from the shadows and growled.

"Well, I guess its a little funny." The bigger cat growled. "Now, hurry up. Don't make us chase you." His smile fell and he began stalking behind us menacingly. We sped up a bit, but Mimi was having issues. She kept complaining about her stomach, so once we crossed what the angry tomcat called the border, Rayn hurried off and brought back a mouse. She chewed on it for a bit before even more cats came out to greet us.

"Name and business, please." Well, that was a different approach. A few of us were stunned. Well, except for the former kitty-pet, who was on top of just about everything.

"We have many names, and our business is to find a new place to live. But it seems everywhere around here is taken." And there goes her smart-mouth. Ashes cuffed her ear just as Mimi's legs buckled. She let out a surprised whine and began breathing heavily. The strangers broke their calm facade when everyone figured out what was happening.

Mimi was kitting.

"Alright, hello everyone, my name is Coal, and you should listen to me." the black tom grumbled as he looked towards the groups. "You, Brownie, find a nice stick and make it quick." he told one of the warriors, who scurried off quickly. "Rayn, get Mimi's breathing under control." again, he delt out another demand. Before long, everyone was doing something. It didn't take long for the two kits to be born, but it did take some convincing for us to stay the night with these Clan cats.

"I can't tell you for sure, but Foxstar is usually a giving guy." the larger black tom, strangely reminiscent of my son, mewed before walking off. Coal dragged our things while I nabbed one of the kits. Mokey grabbed the other, and we were off to their camp. It didn't take all that long to get to their hollow, yet I wished it took longer. I didn't expect so many cats to stare us down, in all honesty. Two kits, a brown tabby and a silver tabby, bounded over to us almost immediately.

"Who are you? Who are they? Why are you here? Are you prisoners? Are those kits? Can we play with them?" the brown tabby bombarded me with questions, and as I was going to answer them, I saw a mottled she-cat wander over behind the kittens.

"Sorry, Tigerkit is just... very outgoing." she apologized, smiling kindly. "I believe Blackwhisker is waiting for you, though." Her tail flicked to the black tom, waiting near this large rock. I nodded to her and trotted towards him. He gave a short nod to me and lead me up a few dirt mounds, and into a cave.

"Foxstar, I brought their leader." the warrior called, taking his leave then.

"I wouldn't say I'm their leader..." I mumbled, tail lashing behind me. We were just... a group.

"Well, leader or not, I believe you pose a question for me." The red tabby tom took a step forward, out of the shadows of his den. He seemed strong, handsome even. The type of cat others would fear, in all honesty. But, I stood strong, and didn't let that fear control me. After all, this could mean life or death.

"Yes, I do." I started, voice strong. I even puffed my chest out a little. "I need to know if my friends and I can stay. Mimi just gave birth, quite literally right outside your camp, and needs rest. I'm willing to offer us all as warriors of your Clan, if need be." My words were well formed, so much so that the tom seemed startled. He stared for a few moments, before nodding.

"You'll have to be rid of your rogue names and ways, if you are to stay."

"I'm sure we're willing." I countered within a heart-beat. He smiled, briefly, before nodding.

"I'll call the Clan together once everyone is briefed on what will be happening." he promised, flicking his tail for me to leave. I gave a curt nod, said my thanks, and took my leave. When I made it outside, I noticed Coal and Storm, Storm shivering while Coal was staring Blackwhisker and a white she-cat down. I, confused, walked over, brushing my tail along my kits' backs.

"Sweethearts, is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Momma, these cats..." Storm started, instinctively pressing against me. Coal finished for her.

"These are our birth parents." He growled, hackles raised. A shiver went through me as I realized the resemblances between the four of them. How had I not noticed it before?

See, I found Storm and Coal a few moons ago, shivering in the leaf-bare snow. Storm was terribly sick, and both were horribly thin. Apparently, their parents left them to die after one of their siblings died. Of course, being the kind she-cat I was, I took them in, and raised them as my own. Hence why they call me 'Momma' instead of 'Cookie'. Also hence why I felt my fur ruffle a bit at the idea of my children being reunited with those who abandoned them.

"Well, its nice to meet you," I started, calm and civil. "But I must speak with my children and the rest of my group, so please, give us some space." the black tom obliged quickly, whereas the white she-cat faltered, growled, and followed in suit. Once I was sure they were out of earshot, I gave my children reassuring licks and spoke to everyone else.

"Foxstar is letting us stay here, as long as we change our names." I stated, a small smile on my face. The majority of the group seemed okay with it, while the rest were too consumed with their newborns to care for much. Just as I finished speaking, Foxstar left his den and called the Clan together.

"A group of loners have come to us for shelter, safety. I have accepted them into the Clan, as we could take all the warriors we could get in this day-and-age." he nodded to my group, and we slowly padded forward. "I will change their names, so that they adjust better. Cookie, you will become Thrushtail. Your friends will be Smokepelt, Nightfur, Patchnose, and Creamface." he nodded to Mokey, Luna, Rayn, and Mimi in turn.

"My- My children, I wish for them to be named Tadpolekit and Sweetkit." Creamface hummed, Patchnose pressing to her side. Foxstar only nodded, continuing on.

"Coal and Storm will become Coalpaw and Stormpaw. Stormpaw will be apprenticed to my deputy, Acornpelt." The deputy walked out, showing the small, fluffy grey she-cat how to demonstrate respect. "And Coalpaw, since you have a knack for herbs, I believe Dreamingsnow will take you as her apprentice." Just as he spoke, a white she-cat trotted out of her den, the scent of herbs thick on her pelt. The two repeated what Stormpaw and Acornpelt did moments before.

"And, finally, Ashes. You are much to old to join warrior ranks, so I assume you will be taking a spot in the elders den?" Foxstar asked. My father frowned before nodding.

"Yes, that is my wish. Don't make it sound like I can't fight, though." he warned, tail lashing.

"Well, from now on, you will be known as Ashtail. The elders will, hopefully, welcome a firey spirit like you." Foxstar continued after a short chuckle. The Clan then chanted their names in a long, list like format. Once everyone dispersed, the kit from before approached me.

"So you're staying?" Tigerkit, I believe, asked, hope filling her eyes. I nodded, watching as my group dispersed. Coalpaw was making a nest in his new den, whereas Patchnose, Creamface, and their new family settled in the nursery. Stormpaw, Acornpelt, and Ashtail all went to the elders den, and Nightfur was busy talking the ear off of some tom. Smokepelt was not to far off, prepared to pull a fight apart.

"Yep, for as long as we live, at least." I smiled softly, a purr rumbling in my throat.

"Silverkit, where's your sister?" I heard the child's mother call. Tigerkit squeaked, tail waving.

"Over here, Mom!" she called before she got into trouble. "I'm talking to Thrushtail!" the she-kit grinned. Her mother rolled her eyes and strolled over.

"I can see. Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Spottedfur, and this is Silverkit. He's much more relaxed than his sister, trust me." she let out a good-natured laugh.

"Spottedfur!" a dark brown tabby tom called the mother, who only nodded back.

"Hey, do you mind watching them for a bit? They aren't a pawful, I promise. I just really need to stretch my legs, and Applewhisker isn't going to wait all day, and-"

"I get it, don't worry." I purred quietly. "Go have fun. You'll be back by sunhigh, possibly?" I asked, head tilted.

"And no later! Thank you, Thrushtail." And with that, the multicolored mother was off, with the tom I could only assume was her mate. The two kits and I then spent the next few hours of daylight wandering around the camp. They proceeded to show me each and every den, telling me the functions of each one. It was all fun, until the stench of blood reached my nose. I turned my gaze towards the camp's entrance, watching as the brown tabby from before brought the mangled body of the multicolored mother through the camp's entrance.

It didn't take long for the white medicine cat to stride past the kits and I, Coalpaw on her tail with some herbs. Despite having to heal us, I could feel shock radiating off of him. We just got here, after all, and we're already being thrust into Clan business. I watched as cats swarmed around to see what was going on, as Foxstar found himself busy fending everyone away, as a patrol left and Spottedfur's body was brought into the medicine den.

"Momma!" Tigerkit squealed as she tried to chase after the medicine cats, only to be stopped by my paw.

"Tigerkit, stay here. I'll figure it out for you, alright?" I promised. My gaze turned to Silverkit, who seemed frozen in shock. "Watch your sister, okay?" I asked him, tapping my tail on his shoulder. He vaguely nodded, brushing close to his sister. I saw Nightfur pad over, settling next to the kits and dipping her head to me. I nodded and slipped away.

I walked into the medicine den, the scent of herbs winding itself around me while I searched for the injured mother. I spotted Coalpaw not to far off and approached him, fur prickling. "What happened?" I asked, having a surprising amount of worry for a she-cat I just met.

"An enemy patrol attacked them." Coalpaw sighed, pressing his muzzle into my fur. He then began to walk off, looking over his shoulder. "I'll send Applewhisker out to you in just a moment. Take him and the kits away from the medicine den before they drive me up the wall." He ordered, stalking away. I held back an amused purr and nodded, taking my own leave. Soon enough, the worried father joined the anxious kits. I provided them a small meal, two mice, and waited beside them. Soon enough, the kits retired to the nursery, taking shelter with Creamface for the night, while Applewhisker reluctantly showed me where to make a nest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Last of the first three chapters! Here we go!**

It has been about a moon since the attack. SnowClan, I think it was, were the cats responsible for the attack on Spottedfur. Speaking of, the calico was favoring well. Some cats said that she fought too hard for StarClan to contain, hence why she was still with them. She still rested in the medicine den, though, and was rarely seen outside of it. Until today, that is.

I had just returned from a hunting trip, my tail lashing as I had to put up with Icywind once more. The white she-cat had been on my rump ever since I came with her birth children. I deposited my kills on the pile, hearing cheers coming from further into the camp. I spotted Coalpaw's black pelt next to a Spottedfur's, then Applewhisker's on the other side.

"C'mon, Momma!" Silverkit squealed, walking in front of the queen. Her paws and legs had been mangled, to the point where they caused more pain if they were used. So, as Coalpaw said, they atrophied. I assume that this is what the treatment is.

"You're almost to the stick, Spottedfur." Coalpaw urged, taking another step. The queen heaved her paws forward, strain easily seen on her face. Yet, she kept going, in fear of never being able to walk again. Soon enough, she reached the marker, and was allowed to rest. Tigerkit and Silverkit's purrs could be heard from around the camp as they curled up near their mother. I grinned and trotted over, a vole hanging from my teeth.

"You look beat, Spottedfur." I commented, dropping the fresh-kill next to her. "Here, its all yours." I felt Coalpaw brush beside me, and even saw some pride glint in his eyes. Dreamingsnow made the injured queen his charge. Her feeding schedule, her stretches, her herbs, everything was on him. His mentor gave little input, only when something was dangerously wrong. Which, I might add, was only once. I have no idea what it was, but it was easily fixed, and Spottedfur seemed to be on the right track now.

"Thank you, Thrushtail." she purred thankfully, eating the vole rather quickly. Her mate hummed a purr as well, gaze turning up towards me.

"Acornpelt wants us to patrol the SnowClan border, Thrushtail. Do you think you could gather a few others, just in case we get ambushed?" he asked, head tilted. I could see that he didn't want to leave his mate's side.

"I can get a few others, and lead the patrol myself, if you want. You can stay here with your family." I offered. I didn't want to offend him, but after a scare like Spottedfur's, families tend to understand that life is short. Applewhisker's fur bristled.

"No, I need to go. Any chance to sink my claws into a SnowClan pelt, I'll take it." he had a faint growl in his voice. I was taken aback, but still slowly nodded.

"Yes, of course." I agreed, tail swishing. "I can get Mudshadow and Timberpaw, perhaps?" I offered. He nodded, tail swishing still.

"I'll find Smokepelt and Nightfur, as well." and with that, we were off to find our charges. We met up at the camp's entrance, and before long, we were off heading towards SnowClan's border. We met up with a hunting patrol on the way there, consisting of Acornpelt, Stormpaw, Icywind, and Reedclaw. After a bit of talking, the hunting patrol agreed to serve as back up, despite the already large group. Before long, we split ways, Acornpelt's group staying nearby.

"Maybe we should split up, too." I suggested, tail swishing.

"What do you mean?" Applewhisker flicked his ear, turning a bit towards her, matching each of her strides.

"We're a pretty big group. I could start at the other end of the border with Timberpaw and Nightfur, and you can start here with Smokepelt and Mudshadow. It'll look like we're smaller, and if they're planning an attack, they'll more likely do it then." I explained, eyes darting around. Green-leaf brought lots of prey out, but it couldn't distract her now. Applewhisker ended up nodding, and again, the group split up.

"Spottedfur only just joined the nursery when I was made an apprentice. But I still went back and played with her kits." Timberpaw started, gazing across the border. Despite her calm demeanor, her fur was ruffled and her amber eyes were ablaze. "She was the sweetest thing, even when I played too rough. How could they do this to her?" She huffed, tail swishing to prove her anger was real. Nightfur looked up to me, then followed the apprentices' gaze across the border.

"When I was a kittypet, Timberpaw, disputes like this never happened. Everyone was happy and fat. Only rarely would a fight occur, and even then, no one would get hurt. No one knew how to fight." she looked over her shoulder at Timberpaw. "Why are you guys so avid about it?"

"Its the adrenaline, I think." Timberpaw shrugged, looking at the black tortoiseshell she-cat. "We were born and raised wild, so a good dispute gets our hearts pumping. But this isn't just a dispute, Nightfur. This is war. They attacked a queen, a mother, a friend. She almost died because of their claws." she spat in disgust. "Its only fair we treat them the same way."

Nightfur opened her mouth to speak, only to hear a loud battle call. The she-cats didn't even take the time to process what was going on, and booked it towards the fighting. It didn't take long to find the throng of cats, SnowClan easily outnumbering Applewhisker's patrol. Yet, even with her and Acornpelt's patrol, they couldn't get a grip on the fight. They were being pushed further and further into their own territory, as if SnowClan was trying to move the borders.

"Stormpaw!" I heard Acornpelt call. My grey kitten turned and looked for her mentor, and soon enough she was sent off for reinforcements. I wished her the best of luck as I battled with a dark brown she-cat. My claws raked down her sides as she tried to pin me. I wasn't the biggest, nor the strongest, so this wasn't a surprise for me. Yet, when Timberpaw bowled over the enemy, I was stunned. I scrambled to my paws and helped the apprentice chase off out mutual opponent.

The fighting went for ages. I clawed a tom's ear, rammed into a she-cat's shoulder. I was beginning to lose sense as to who I was fighting, especially when a white and grey she-cat bowled me over. I fought blindly, tearing at her fur. Before long, I heard a "SnowClan, retreat" call, and the cat moved. Everyone yowled in victory, even the cats who came in late. I heaved and plucked the fur out of my claws, gazing across the way towards Icywind, who was licking at some wounds.

"Everyone did great today. Those of you with heavier injuries, go straight to Coalpaw and Dreamingsnow. Everyone else, mark the border. I don't even want to smell their side." Foxstar beamed with pride of the work of his Clanmates, his own pelt littered with new scars. I obeyed, limping home beside a few other cats. I would've stayed to mark the border, yet even I, in my dulled pain, could feel the steady trickle of blood from my shoulder.

Coalpaw was already busy with Mudshadow, who was fussing over Timberpaw. Dreamingsnow was tending to Skywhisker, the grey tom's eyes narrowed at the camp's entrance. He had claw marks over them, and he winced when the medicine cat checked them.

"I'm sorry, Skywhisker, but if your sight doesn't come back with the treatments I give you, then you'll have to step down and settle into the elders den." The quiet medicine cat sighed, pushing herbs towards the tom. She nudged his paw to show him where they were, and he grumpily ate them. I got caught up in watching their interaction, that I didn't even notice the black tom who was checking over me.

"Momma, you should get some rest." Coalpaw suggested, pressing a poultice to my shoulder. I didn't have much fight left in me, and nodded slowly.

"Just lead me to a nest, honey. I'll be fine." he breathed a sigh of relief and obeyed, leading me towards a nest in the medicine den.

"I'll wake you if Foxstar makes an announcement." he promised, touching his nose to my ear before going back out and attending to the Clan once more. Despite the pain, I found myself slipping into sleep much faster than I should have.

"You said it was nothing, Dreamingsnow." I heard in the medicine den. I didn't move, afraid that I would be ruining something.

"Now, are we talking about your sight, or-"

"Don't act like this now. You know what I'm talking about." I recognized the male voice as Skywhisker, and the other as Dreamingsnow. I kept my breathing even, my eyes closed, and made an effort to go back to sleep. I couldn't.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't control things like this. I'm not magical. I'm barely a medicine cat at this point." Dreamingsnow's voice shook. By the chill in the air, I could feel that it was night time. Their whispers only told me that I was right.

"No, you are one of the best medicine cats the Clan ever had-" Skywhisker, this time, was cut off by the she-cat.

"And then I followed in the steps of my mentor. Something everyone prayed wouldn't happen. I'm a mistake." She growled, her voice cracking again. Her tail swept the ground and tickled my nose. I fought the urge to sneeze, finding it harder and harder to act like I was asleep. The den was silent, and I could hear Coalpaw snoring not to far off from me.

"Dreamingsnow, that's not what I meant." Skywhisker's tone was quiet, relaxed. I heard shuffling. I assume that the tom was embracing Dreamingsnow. "I'm just in shock. Its not everyday that you go blind, and then find out your medicine cat is pregnant, much less with your kits."

"No, that's the problem, Skywhisker." the she-cat whispered back, her voice muffled. "What if the kits caused your blindness? StarClan is angry, and projected it on you."

"Dreamingsnow, the dirty claws of a SnowClanner did this to me, not our ancestors." I heard him rasp his tongue over her ear, and she fought to giggle. "We'll be okay, I promise. Coalpaw is a promising apprentice, right? He can take your place when you move to the nursery. You can be a warrior with me."

"I don't want to be a warrior. I wanted to be a medicine cat the day I walked in here. I don't want to give this up now." Dreamingsnow choked out.

"Then... I don't know. We'll find someone else to raise them." he suggested. Again, the den was silent. It stayed silent for longer now, and I took the moment to act as if I was just waking up. The two scrambled to get apart, and I hazily opened my eyes. I took a moment to yawn, and Dreamingsnow began stammering.

"Its dark out because you're blind, Skywhisker. Stop arguing with me, and eat your herbs." Dreamingsnow pawed a pile of leaves towards the tom, with which he ate quickly.

"I'm sorry for worrying." he huffed before taking his leave. Dreamingsnow turned to me, not letting her gaze on the tom linger for too long.

"How are you, Thrushtail?" she asked, voice level and calm.

"Oh, I'm peachy. Mostly sore, anyways." I admitted, tail swishing. I found that Coalpaw was actually curled up at my stomach, and let out a calm purr.

"You're actually sleeping in his nest." Dreamingsnow hummed, looking down at her apprentice. I looked up, worry in my eyes, and she shook her head. "He's fine with it, don't worry. Actually, I think this is the best he's slept in the past moon. He's usually fitful and easy to wake by now." she explained. "Are you hungry? I can run and get you a mouse. It might be a little cold, though."

"It'll be just fine, Dreamingsnow. Thank you." I dipped my head to the she-cat as she slipped out of the den. Once she was gone, I found myself fretting over her. I knew the warrior code faintly enough that their ancestors would damn them for this, and knew that she deserved much more than ridicule of her Clanmates. I wanted to help. I would help. I had to.


End file.
